The Darkness Rises Part 1: Separation
by The world of chaos
Summary: After Sora defeated Xehonart in the final battle for kingdom hearts he went home with Kairi. Little did he know that his next challange was rapidly incoming. Now the only choice he has is to either work with something he knows nothing about or lose everything he holds dear. No flames please. Also any and all critism except for flames is not only welcomed but wanted.
1. The Prelude to The Void

**Chapter 1: The first meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Donald Duck, Goofy, and the Final Fantasy series. Inoka is my OC though.**

**Author's Notes: This is my first story and it is the first part of a series I have planned. This takes place after the war against **

**Xehanort is finished and the war will be explained in my next story and will help explain a few of the mysteries and help show what is going to go down. Also I read 2 stories that used music in them so I want to use that but I will be using mostly video game music. Now welcome to The War for the Worlds. No Flames please but critism is welcomed.**

"Darkness, that is what I truly am."

(Begin Song: Prelude- Final Fantasy)

That is what I heard from behind me that fateful day. My name is Sora Hikari and I am 5'6''. I have brown spiked hair and blue eyes. My clothes are a red jacket over a white shirt. My pants are blue jeans with a belt and 2 pockets on the sides where I hold my keychains for my weapon: the keyblade. My life has been weird on many occasions. My first adventure began when my home of destiny islands was destroyed by the dark creatures known as the Heartless. Their attack on the world of light where we all live in was stopped when I fought a man who called himself Ansem. His real name though was Xehanort and that would not be the last time he would trouble the world of light.

I fought his nobody 2 years later known as Xemnas and barely managed to defeat him with the help of my friend Riku. Much to our surprise though he was revived with the destruction of his nobody and heartless to his full keyblade master power. After taking the mark of mastery exam Riku became a keyblade master while I failed. I retook it after a few weeks and barely passed it by defeating the fierce demon Ifrit.

I began my journey after that to defeat Xehanort once and for all. During my last battle with him I freed the heart and body of Terra and finished off the old nutcase once and for all in a climatic duel between his dark soul in the body of a creature known as Necron and Terra, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea (His name is really Axel but he keeps saying it isn't), Aqua, and me. Peace returned to the worlds and I parted ways with my friends Donald Duck and Goofy with a hint of sadness. I also may have told the girl of my dreams Kairi that I had feelings for her. She had the same feelings for me so that ended up really working out great.

After the war was said and done everyone of use realized how much we had changed during the long war. I can't say all the small changes that happened to the others but everyone seems to no longer want to go exploring. We all just want to sit back and live in peace for the rest of our lives. Problem with us is that we have a job to do still. Let me explain a bit about what we had to do and how all this started.

A few months after we defeated Xehanort once and for all we were all on our home the Destiny Islands when Riku left saying he had to go and check in with master Yen Sid over how the world's condition. He told me to stay because he was afraid that if Kairi go left alone with no protection some of our old enemies could attack her. I only agreed under the condition that if any new threat to the worlds was attacking he would tell us. So after 2 weeks Kairi and me started worrying about Riku. We prepared to figure out what had happened to him. We chose to start getting ready so I got into my clothes and headed down to the beach where Kairi already was in her pink jacket over her white dress. She had her short red hair messy from getting ready so fast and her white shoes were not tied. After some planning and fixing any problems with our outfits we started making a raft to go to the other worlds when the sky turned black and cloudy. The islands white sand started to become black and cold. I reached out to Kairi and held her while the islands turned dark.

She asked me "Sora, do you think Xehanort came back?"

I simply said "He can't have, we made sure he was gone for good. His body collapsed down into nothing."

Before either of us could say another word a figure appeared from the dark clouds. It had a black set of armor on its body with wisps of dark energy floating off of it.

It landed in front of us and said in a deep voice "Sora, I need you."

I jumped back and summoned my keyblade in one hand while holding Kairi close to me. My keyblade had the keychain that the moogles had made for me so long ago "Ultima Weapon."

I said to the dark cloaked man "What do you want and why do you look so much like one of Xehanort's bodies?"

The man chuckled and said "That fool thought he could try and destroy the worlds and rule it with darkness while I exist. Ah what a waste of a life and potential. I am named Inako and I am the living incarnation of darkness itself."

"Inako. Why haven't we ever heard of you or anything like you before?" Kairi questioned.

"I have been in other worlds that haven't interacted with yours yet. But I one of your friends met me on a journey to find his way home here during that situation with Xehanort-Ansem. He was a nice kid named Tidus."

"You're lying Inako! I think Tidus would have told us that he had met a dark being especially one that is literally darkness itself," Sora said.

(End prelude)

(Start song: Zeromus theme)

Inako then floated up above them and said "So you don't believe me? I guess you may not help me after all. I am sorry for this but if you can't help me I will force you too. Say goodbye to all life on this world!"

Sora and Kairi both yelled "What?!"

Inako laughed and said "Did I stutter? Unless you help me I will wipe this world clean of life itself!"

Kairi summoned her keyblade "Oathkeeper" and pointed it at Inako. Inako looked down and without another world teleported behind Sora and grabbed him then teleported both of them up 500 feet in the air. Sora attacked Inako with his keyblade and tried to get Inako to let him go. After 3 hits to Inako's face Sora was let go but as he fell he say Inako fly right next to him. Sora tried to attack Inako again but when he swung his keyblade Inako caught it with his right and ripped it our of Sora's hands. Inako then hit Sora with the keyblade and as soon as Sora hit the ground Inako threw the keyblade at the area right next to Sora's head.

Kairi looked at Inako and yelled "Holy!"

Inako was quickly surrounded by 10 white glowing balls of energy. As soon as Inako moved to try and get away from them all of them homed in on him and exploded into a blast of pure energy. As Inako fell Sora got back up and grabbed his keyblade.

Sora looked at Kairi and said "Let's try a limit. It might be our only chance."

Without a word Kairi nodded and both of them aimed their keyblades at Inako's falling body. A beam of light shot from the ends of both of them and hit through Inako's chest. Immediately after Kairi threw her keyblade at Inako while Sora ran towards him. Kairi's keyblade hit Inako in the head while Sora jumped up and slashed Inako vertically. Sora then grabbed Kairi's keyblade and started beating Inako with both of them finishing up with hitting him towards Kairi.

Kairi held out both of her hands and said "Ultima!"

An orb of blue energy flew towards Inako and exploded on contact with him. Inako hit the ground and stopped moving. Sora glided down to Kairi and gave her back her keyblade.

Sora said almost out of breath "Good job. When did you learn Ultima anyway and why was it like that? The one Donald uses looks like fireworks compared to that ball of death. No offense to you of course."

Kairi looked at Sora slightly pissed off and said "Donald taught me it. It seems like when I use certain spells they are different then normal."

Before another word could be said Inako groaned in pain and said "Good job you two. You are the ones I need to save the worlds from the Void."

Sora asked "The Void?"

Inako got up and said "The Void is the place in between dimensions where nothing exists. The closest world to The Void is The World That Never Was. If The Void is unleashed into our universe it will spell the end to light, darkness, life, death, existence itself is at stake. I will stop it no matter the cost. I need you to head to each world and destroy the evil beings. Your friend Riku tried to help me but he failed and seems to have either been absorbed by some evil creature or he is dead. I am sorry that you and your girlfriend had to learn this way."

Kairi cried "Riku dead? What about the others? What happened to them? If they are with Riku he can't be dead."

Sora held her and told her calmly "It will be ok Kairi. I will save Riku. Just don't cry please."

Inako says "To answer your question Kairi the others were with Riku. I need your boyfriend to save the worlds though so you have to stay here while I get Sora towards what he needs to do for the entire universe."

Inako then created a black and purple vortex above Sora and Kairi which started dragging Sora upwards.

Kairi continued to hold onto Sora and yelled "I am not letting you leave again on a suicidal mission without me. I will stand by you no matter what! Inako let me go with Sora!"

Inako looked at Kairi and said "You have a place in this Kairi. Sora give her your keychains. She will need it for her side of this mission. You two will be reunited as soon as possible."

(End Song: Prelude- Final Fantasy)

Sora looked at Kairi and reached into his left pouch and gave it to her. Sora disconnected the Ultima Keychain from his keyblade using his free hand and gave it to Kairi. Kairi's eyes grew tear filled and said "I don't want to leave you Sora."

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and said "Me neither but I can't let the worlds end."

Before any other words could be said between them the ground below them opened into another vortex and both of the lovebirds were torn from each other and both got consumed into the vortexes.

Once they got consumed by the vortexes they passed out but heard Inako's voice say "Darkness, that is what I truly am."

**Author's Notes: Hopefully this was an enjoyable first chapter. The story will now be split into 3 types of chapters and in the chapter's title will include the point of view of the character that is the focus of it. Now please review and give me your honest opinion. No flames please.**


	2. The First World

**Time to start the next chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Pinnochio, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Z, Metroid, or Devil May Cry. The OC Kos and my OC Inako are my original creations though.**  
_**Chapter 2: The first world**_

Sora awoke in a familiar town. The ground was made of bricks and everything had a dark color to it. It was Traverse Town but at the same time there seemed to be something off about it. There was no one at all in the first district that he woke up in. The lights of the town were off or dimming where they were still on. The town seemed like it was likely dying. Sora suddenly got the strange feeling that he needed to leave or else he would be consumed in something far more powerful and massive then anything else he had ever encountered.

"I have to find someone, anyone would do. I just need to get some confirmation that there are other people still alive here and this feeling is likely going to go away," Sora thought to himself in a forced attempt to calm himself.

(Play Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Valhalla theme)

Sora walked towards the shop Cid worked at with the synthesis shop on the 2nd floor when he heard something breathing from the direction of Geppeto's old house. As he walked towards it he felt like if something was watching him and was waiting for him to make a wrong move. When he reached the front door he saw that the door was open slightly and there was no light coming from within. Sora started sweating as he started feeling like if this was a very stupid idea.

"Come on Sora. You don't know if someone is hurt in there. Just open the door and use Fira on your keyblade. That should let you see inside and protect you from any danger inside long enough for you to think about what to do next," Sora whispered to himself.

Sora slowly opened the door and came face to face with what was making the noise. It was a small green creature wearing a tan robe on its body. It had a tiny lantern that was extingused and had what looked to be a kitchen knife in its left hand. It turned around at him and it looked at him with small yellow eyes that seemed to be pleading with him not to leave it alone. Sora started walking up to it and at the same time it started slowly walking up to him.

(End theme)

As soon as Sora reached it the creature looked up at him and seemed to be pleading with him.

"What are you trying to tell me little guy? Were you separated from your friends? If so we can look for them together," Sora said to the creature in a friendly voice.

It pointed its knife past Sora and at the door while shaking as if something utterly evil was right there looking at them. Sora turned his head around and saw a man standing there in a black knight's armor. Before Sora could say anything the man pulled out a katana.

"Sora… you are to come with me or else I am to take you by force," the man said in a gruff voice without much emotion.

"Who are you and why do you want me to come with you? Are you the one who is making this little guy hide? Answer me these questions and I might go with you," Sora said in a demanding voice to the man.

"Wrong move kid. I am under orders from my emperor to bring you in."

"Who is your emperor and what does he want me for?"

The man walked towards Sora as an aura of darkness started floating off of him.

(Start Final Fantasy 1 battle theme)

"My emperor is the ruler of Palamecia and soon to be all worlds. His name is unworthy to someone like you," the man said almost without any emotion.

Sora jumped back and summoned his keyblade. As he looked at it he noticed that something was wrong with it. Instead of it being the kingdom key version of it that he always starts off his journey with it was much more twisted looking. The teeth were more jagged and the color scheme was black and scarlet. As Sora was wondering about what happened to it the man spoke again.

"So now you see don't you. The weapon of the world of light is changing to reflect its new ruler. Surrender now or else you won't survive this fight," the man said almost gleefully.

"I don't care who your emperor is I am not coming with you," Sora said defiantly.

The man didn't say anything else but he did rush at Sora and grabbed him by the neck. As Sora tried to fight him off he just threw Sora through the house and into the plaza outside. The man walked up to Sora and stabbed him in the left shoulder while he was stunned. As the blood started to rush out of the wound the man stabbed Sora in the right leg. Sora screamed in pain and almost lost consciousness but the man wasn't going to allow that to happen. He picked Sora up and started punching Sora with the fist that still held his katana. Sora started losing focus of the world and was about ready to pass out from just the pain of the hits when the man stopped. The man dropped Sora onto the ground and fell over backwards dead.

(End theme)

Sora barely conscious noticed the creature from Geppeto's old house walked towards him with blood on its knife. It knelt down to Sora and reached into its robe. It pulled out a small green bottle of medicine known as a potion and poured it on Sora's wounds. The wounds started burning but at the same time started to heal. Sora looked at the thing that had saved his life and wanted to thank it but his body just wouldn't move. The creature looked at him and slowly shuffled its way towards Cid's old shop. As he heard the door open Sora passed out.

Sora awoke to see that he was in Cid's old shop covered in a blanket and surrounded by people. The closest one was a man wearing a orange outfit with a blue shirt underneath. He had spiky black hair and was somewhat muscular. He looked at Sora with his black eyes and smiled. He motioned over to the other people in the room and gestured at Sora.

"He's awake guys," the man said.

A woman came next to him and said in a calm voice, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah," Sora said weakly.

The woman sighed in relief and walked towards the counter. Sora noticed the style of dress she was wearing and her appearance as a whole. She had a red dress with a white skirt. She had blonde hair and carried a sword at her waist. She had the air of someone who knew what had happened to him and had seen it happen before. Sora sat up and noticed one last person close to the door.

He was a man wearing a full knights armor over his entire body. No part of his face was visible and it appeared as if he had fallen asleep while standing up. He had a scarlet sword on his belt that seemed to almost be made out of blood. As Sora looked at the sleeping man the other man started talking to him.

"Well what is your name? Mine is Son Goku, that guy over there is named Kos, and her name is Terra," the man named Son Goku said.

"Terra? Are you in any way related to a friend of mine named Terra?" Sora asked.

"Likely no. I'm sorry but unless his last name was Bradford I am not related to him," Terra said.

"Alright. So how did you guys find me?" Sora asked in a disappointed voice.

"Your tonberry friend led us right to you. Seems like he had carried you inside here for safety and walked all the way to where we were hiding," Goku said.

"Tonberry? That's what they're named? And why where you guys hiding?" Sora asked.

"A tonberry is a creature from my world," Terra said, "and we were hiding from some of the creatures that have been hunting down everyone in this town."

"What happened to the rest of the people?" Sora asked.

"When we woke up in this town we were the only ones here other than that dark knight and and a man named Zell," Terra said in a sad voice.

"What happened to Zell?" asked Sora.

"Died by a man named Exdeath," Kos said in a gruff voice.

Terra looked at him and said "You are so heartless."

"Thank you, you psycho bitch," said Kos in a sarcastic voice.

"Embrace The Void."

For a moment it seemed like all of time stopped. Then Goku shot up and grabbed Sora, Terra, and Kos. He started flying up through the top off the roof of the shop and towards the third district. As they flew Sora saw a man in sky blue armor with yellow spikes in his body look at them. He threw a sword at them and hit Kos in the gut.

"Kos! Hang on please we need to get back to the hideout. Just hang on please," Terra cried out.

"Guys. The hideout is gone. We need to find someplace else to heal and plan," Goku said.

"What? Oh for the love of all that is good no!" Sora said.

Where the third district once was there was just a black and starry space left. Sora looked all around and noticed that only the first district remained not consumed in the space. They heard Exdeath speak to them in a deep and imposing voice.

"You are witnesses to The Void's power. You know the true fate of the entire universe and all that exists. Just submit to the all encompassing power of The Void," Exdeath said.

"Goku let me fight him," Sora said in a determined voice.

"I am not going to let you just kill yourself fighting him. If we fight him all of us will be there. I won't allow anymore people to die to him," Goku said.

"This is what I was grabbed by Inako to do. This is the fight for the fate of the universe right here and now. Lets end this all together. Exdeath do you hear that? No matter how powerful you think you are we will beat you!" Sora said.

Goku landed in front of Exdeath and let go of Terra and Sora. Terra took out her sword and Sora summoned his keyblade. Exdeath made his sword float back to his hands and prepared to fight them.

"I am going to get Kos away from here and then be right back. Hopefully he will make it through this ok," Goku said.

Goku then flew towards the café and put Kos next to the counter in the back. Exdeath aimed his hand at Goku and started chanting.

"You fools will all embrace The Void. Meteor!"

Sora rushed at Exdeath and hit him in the head repeatidly. As Exdeath got hit he turned around quickly and changed his spell's target to hit Sora. Once the spell hit Sora went limp and stopped moving.

"Exdeath! I will not let you hurt anyone else!" Goku and Terra yelled at the same time.

Goku cupped his hands close together and said "Kamehameha!"

A blast of energy came out when Goku finished yelling the word and hit Exdeath in the torso. Exdeath started backing up but got hit from behind with a sword slash. As he continued to stumble Goku and Terra started beating him into submission.

"Fools! You think I will fall so easily. Holy!" Exdeath taunted.

A blast of white pure energy surrounded both Goku and Terra. The blast exploded and knocked them both to the ground.

"Now die. Thundgah," Exdeath choked out as a keyblade smacked into his back and knocked him onto his face.  
"Get away from them Exdeath!" Sora yelled in anger.  
"Gah." Exdeath choked out as tree sap started coming out of his helmet.  
"What in the underworld?" Sora asked with a shocked tone in his voice.  
"Firaga," Exdeath yelled.  
A fire tornado came out of Exdeath's hands and hit Sora in the gut. Sora was launched back and hit the ground. As Sora stopped moving Exdeath started laughing.  
"Hahahahahha. No one can defeat the power of The Void," Exdeath said in a maniacal voice.  
(End Exdeath theme)  
(Begin Devil May Cry 3- Devils Never Cry)  
"Well I guess this party hasn't truely begun yet," a voice from behind Exdeath said.  
Exdeath turned around and saw two men standing there. Both were wearing red coats and seemed to be almost the same as each other except for two details: age and the hair. One was younger looking and had short brown hair. The other looked a bit older and had medium length white hair. Both had swords on their backs and had twin pistols on their belts.  
"That is not what you are supposed to say student. Let the master show you what you are supposed to do," the older one said.  
"Please. Your insults are so corny I would suspect you got them from the same century as you got that fucking haircut," the younger one mocked.  
"Don't diss the hair. If you haven't noticed I am the more skilled one here. Also why are you swearing so much? Seriously, grow up and come up with more creative insults. Like why didn't you insult his love for that boring void. Seriously missed opportunity," the older one said.  
"Just go fuck yourself. You are nowhere near as awesome I am. You are a disgrace to my name," the younger one said.  
"Well maybe if you opened your eyes for a few moments and stopped thinking having sex and cursing equals awesome you would realize how much you need to grow up," the older one said.  
"Who are both of you idiots?" Exdeath said.  
"The name's Dante: the demon slayer. Got a nice ring to it don't you think?" the younger one said.  
"And my name is Dante: everyday hero and demon slaying master. Just ignore my student. He needs to learn to become a bit better at his job," the older one said.  
"Fuck you old man," the young Dante said.  
"Silence student. The adults are talking. Why don't you just go and watch a real demon slayer at work," the older Dante said.  
"No. I am going to show you what I can do and prove to you that I am the better Dante," the younger Dante said.  
"Why don't we see? A small game you might say. First to beat this thing down wins. The winner gets bragging rights. The loser, you, has to shut up for the next 5 hours," the older Dante said.  
"Fine. I will win this one though," the younger Dante said.  
"Well then lets start," the older Dante said.  
_**End of Chapter 2**_  
**Please review and leave any comments and complaints except for flames.**


	3. Two for the price of one

**Who of you honestly thought that both Dante's would be in the last chapter. And 50 views. That calls for a celebratory chapter. Now read on please this one is going to either kick major ass or fail so hopelessly that I will disappoint everyone. Also I don't own Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z. All I own is my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Two for the price of one

(Start The Black Mages: Clash on The Big Bridge)

Exdeath aimed his sword at the younger Dante and charged at him. The younger one charged at him as well ready to meet Exdeath's blade in his own. The two collided as a wave of energy came off of both of their swords. They jumped backwards and started walking in a circle around the area where they collided. Then bullets started hitting Exdeath in the side. He turned and saw the older Dante smiling at him.

"Didn't forget about me did you? If you did I swear you would have worse memory then my student. Now come on big boy you can do it. Fight me, you know you want to," the older Dante said.

"I am going to take pleasure in sending that smile straight to The Void," Exdeath said, his voice filled with rage.

"Hey you fucking moron. We were fighting here. So concentrate on me. The actual fucking threat," the younger one said.

"Kid maybe if you stopped cussing and concentrated for once you would realize this "moron" is most likely the one that is destroying everything. So let me handle him and you get the wounded ones out of here. And before you say a word that is an order. Follow it or I will show you what happens when I get really pissed," the older Dante said as his body was starting to glow with a red aura.

"Um ok… I will let you two just play then. Hehehe," the younger Dante said in a voice that sounded like fear was starting to enter into it.

"So you wish to die to me fool. I will grant your wish. Meteor!" Exdeath yelled at the older Dante.

A giant meteor fell from the sky and hit the older Dante in the face and exploded. As Exdeath started chuckling at the likely demise of the older Dante a voice spoke from the fire.

"Was that all you have? Wow you really need to work on your attacks if you plan to pose any threat at all," the older Dante said.

The older Dante walked out of the fire without a scratch. He pulled out both pistols while Exdeath was stunned and opened fire. The bullets impacted onto Exdeath's armor and made dents in it. Exdeath started backing up and trying to block the bullets.

"Come on guys we need to get you out of here," the younger Dante said to Goku, Terra, and Sora.

"Dammit. I have to carry you three then," the younger Dante complained.

He then picked up Sora and Terra and carried them towards the Café where Kos was unconscious at. He then went back and tried to pick up Goku but encountered a problem.

"Damn you are a heavy bastard aren't you. I can barely even carry you," the younger Dante said to the unconscious Goku.

As he carried Goku towards the Café he saw the older Dante charge towards Exdeath. The older Dante clashed swords with Exdeath and started to push Exdeath further back almost all the way up the stairs leading up to Cid's old shop. The younger Dante wanted to make a joke but noticed the older Dante was still glowing red. The younger Dante realized that he should just wait with the wounded near the Café while the older Dante kicked Exdeath's ass.

"You are an amazing swordsman," Exdeath said to the older Dante in a extremely rare example of admiration.

"You haven't seen anything yet Mr. What is your name?" the older Dante said.

"My name is Exdeath. I will consume everything into The Void and bring everything into its original form. Nothing will exist once I am done. Nothing except The Void. All worlds begin in The Void and all will end in it. You should just give up now and die. There is no point in fighting your fate," Exdeath said.

"I just wanted to see if you were one of those kinds of enemies," the older Dante said.

"What do you mean _those kinds_?" Exdeath said.

"The kinds that have such a low amount of self-esteem that they need every possible ego boost or else they will just crawl into a small corner and cry themselves to sleep when their plans explode in their faces," the older Dante said.

"Why you little punk!" Exdeath yelled at the older Dante.

"Yeah me the punk. I think now is the time I finish this fight," the older Dante said Exdeath with a confident tone in his voice.

"I will end you first you son of a demon," Exdeath tried to curse at the older Dante.

"Oh wow that hurt. It really did. Either you know about me way too much or you really stink at making insults. Even worse than my student," the older Dante said to Exdeath in a sarcastic tone.

Before Exdeath could say another world the older Dante pulled out a shotgun and shot Exdeath point blank in the face without stopping the clash of their blades. As Exdeath backed up from the hit the older Dante put away his shotgun and pulled out twin pistols. He then opened fire on Exdeath with his full firepower while Exdeath just backed up further and further until he hit the door of Cid's old shop.

"Now you will feel my power. Have you ever heard of Devil Trigger?" the older Dante asked.

"No. What is that?" Exdeath said in a pained voice.

"This," the older Dante said before turning into a red demonic human.

Before Exdeath could do anything the older Dante charged at him faster than Exdeath could react. The older Dante proceded to slash at Exdeath nonstop for about 60 seconds before the Devil Trigger wore off. The older Dante backed up and watched as Exdeath fell down into a heap in front of him barely alive. A pool of tree sap started pooling around Exdeath's body.

(End Battle on the Big Bridge)

"The guy is almost dead. All that's left is to get out of here," the older Dante said in the direction of the younger Dante.

"Hahahahaha," Exdeath laughed before coughing.

"What is so funny Exdeath?" the older Dante asked.

"The Void is consuming this world. There is no way off of this world. I win no matter what. The keyblade weilder will be ours and you will all die. HAHAHAHAHAHA," Exdeath mocked.

"Well we got here thanks to a friend of mine," the older Dante said before kicking Exdeath in his side.

The older Dante ran towards the younger Dante and said "Come on grab them and follow me. We need to get out of here."

The younger Dante laughed and said "Perfect. Fucking perfect."

The older Dante picked up Goku and Kos with one arm before responding to the younger Dante.

"Stop cursing and lets get the ship here now," the older Dante said.

Before the younger Dante could respond the older Dante pulled out a small keychain car unlocking device and pressed a button on it with the symbol of a car on it. A gummi ship landed in front of them and a hatch opened up. The Dantes ran inside and closed the door behind them. The ship flew up and away from Traverse Town.

The world slowly collapsed into The Void along with the nearly dead Exdeath. Exdeath just laughed as it happened without any anger or fear. The laugh echoed into the space between worlds as all the other evidence Traverse Town ever existed was swallowed up for good.

Chapter 3: Finished

Next chapter: Kairi in the world of Spira

Thanks for all the views and please review and comment.


	4. The end of the line

I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or any other copyrighted material in this. I do however own my OCS. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: The end of the line**

Zanarkland: an old city that was destroyed by the creature known as Sin. Dream Zanarkland: birthplace of Tidus. Spira: world of Final Fantasy 10. Kairi: currently waking up in the center of Zanarkland. Danger level: max.

(Play Final Fantasy 10- A fleeting dream)

"Ugh my head. Where am I? This place it's just a destroyed city. Sora! Inako!" Kairi said while she started standing up.

"They aren't here. No one is except for you and me princess," a voice echoed from all around Kairi.

"What? Who are you? Where am I? Where is all the other people in this world?" Kairi asked.

"Dead or evachuated. All that is left is for me to mop up the survivors. That just leaves you," the voice said as its voice filled with malice.

"As for what am I, well let me explain. I am hatred incarnate, the destroyer of all that exists. I am Zeromus and I am your death," the voice said as it seemed to grow louder.

"Zeromus? Well I don't care what you say you are I am not going to let you kill me. The worlds need to be saved and I won't just die here," Kairi said.

"That is what you think. I will show you true fear and power. Feel my wrath!" Zeromus yelled.

The sky turned black and meteors started raining all around the city leveling it and almost killing Kairi as well. When the smoke from the impacts left Kairi saw that she was in the center of what at one time was likely a city square. She looked around for Zeromus and realized she had no idea if he was even a visible being. As she was looking around she saw a shape moving towards her. It looked like a dark blue ball of hair with some red facial markings. Kairi drew her keyblade and prepared to attach the ulitma keychain onto it when the thing spoke.

"Die princess! Flare." the thing said.

A blast of white hot fire came from the creatures upper region and hit Kairi in the stomach. As she started collapsing into the scorched ground she saw the creature advance towards her as an aura of darkness started emanating off of it.

"With you dead the plan will be a step closer to fruition," the creature said.

Kairi realized that it was Zeromus and tried to rise to her feet. She looked at the creature as it got ever closer and reached for the ultima keychain. She felt nothing in her pocket but ash.

"What? How? Keychains can't be destroyed!" Kairi asked herself, her voice starting to become frightened.

"You see princess you are doomed. All worlds are doomed to fall to us. Now just lay down and accept your fate along with the rest of this world," Zeromus said to Kairi.

"No! I won't just lay down and die. I may be weaker than you but I have a power that you can never have," Kairi yelled in reply.

"Oh what is this power you think is stronger than us?" Zeromus said as it started glowing white.

"I have my friends and the power of light on my side. You have nothing but anger and fear with you," Kairi said as she took a battle stance with her keyblade.

"That is the words of someone who wants to keep up their hopes even when there is no hope princess. Now die to my power and the power of The Void!" Zeromus yelled.

"Bio. Osmosis!" Zeromus yelled as a wave of energy expelled out of his front and covered Kairi completely.

Kairi stood against the blast for a few seconds before falling to one knee in pain. By the time the wave had fully passed Kairi was barely alive. She looked up at Zeromus and tried to hold up her keyblade. She couldn't raise it more than six inches off of the ground. Kairi looked at Zeromus and had a rush of thoughts go through her mind.

"What is this thing? Why did Inako send her here? Did he just want to kill her? Where was Sora and was he ok? Did Inako do a similar trick with him?"

Zeromus slowly floated closer to Kairi and started glowing orange when a small blue crystal hit him in the head. He started convulsing in pain as a young man's voice high above and behind Kairi spoke.

"That was for Rabanastre, Zeromus! And this time you are going to pay!" the voice said.

As the voice spoke Kairi started feeling hope and then darkness flooded her vision.

**Chapter end**


	5. Ivalice

Chapter 5: Ivalice Renforcements

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other series mentioned or used in this story. All I own are my OCs.

The man who threw the was named Vaan. He was born in a far away world named Ivalice. The world had a varied climate and had many powerful people. About a month before Inako met with Sora and Kairi Ivalice was attacked by a group of powerful evil warriors and masterminds. The leader of the attack was Zemus, the original form of Zeromus. Zemus and his army started destroying everything Vaan and his friends held dear.

(Flashback)

"Vaan! Where are you? Please Vaan we need to get back to Rabanastre now!" a young woman in a yellow, black, and brown body suit . She had blonde pigtails and light skin. She was carrying around an ancient spear with a black tip which was named the Zodiac Spear. The weapon was known for being the most powerful spear to ever exist. Penelo had obtained it during the journey she had with Vaan 2 years back.

Currently she was looking for Vaan outside of the city which they lived in from time to time. The city was named Rabanastre in the kingdom of Dalmasca. The current ruler was a friend of theirs named Ashe. Another one of their allies named Basch is under the guise of his dead twin brother Garbranth. The other 2 friends they had that were still alive at least as far as they can learn are the viera (think of rabbit eared women) Fran and the sky pirate Balthier. The reason why Vaan was running around outside the town was that he thought he saw Zemus. She was trying to make sure he doesn't get himself killed like the "man" who raised them.

His name was Migelo. He was of the species Bangaa. They are human sized reptilian humanoids. Migelo owned a shop that sold sunderies and was like a foster father to Vaan and Penelo after their relatives perished in the war against the Arcadian Empire. When the invasion had begun Migelo had tried to keep Vaan and Penelo out of the fighting. Then Zemus attacked and almost destroyed the town with Meteors. He was repelled but so many had died. Migelo had tried to evacuate everyone from Lowtown (the underground slums district of Rabanastre) but got caught in it when a large chunk of the city fell down and destroyed about a 5th of Lowtown and Rabanastre. Since then Vaan and Penelo have been wanting revenge on Zemus however Vaan is more reckless and needs Penelo watching him so he doesn't get himself killed.

As Penelo looked in the abandoned Giza Plains she heard a voice that she never expected to hear again after her adventure with her friends. The voice sounded just like Basch's twin brother Garbranth. She ran to a nearby rock and hid behind it. She noticed behind another nearby rock was Vaan. He made some gestures at her that indicated to stay quiet and out of sight. As she did so Garbranth's voice got closer and she heard a second voice filled with evil argueing with Garbranth. The second voice was Zemus.

"You will leave this world and never return. I won't explain myself again to you," Garbranth said.

"I apologize but you honestly have me mistaken for a fool. You have no power over me and we both know it. I am going to give you one last chance to leave before I destroy you for your insolence," Zemus said.

"I will make you leave no matter what," Garbranth said getting into a battle stance.

"You will die unless you stand down maggot," Zemus said as his hands started glowing with magical power.

"I will never surrender to you Zemus," Garbranth said taking out his sword staff and split it into 2 swords.

Zemus fired a fire spell at Garbranth which ignited his armor and cooked him to death within a minute. Zemus looked at the body and kicked it in the side. He then walked away leaving the body on the ground to rot. When he was out of sight Vaan and Penelo ran out of their cover and ran back towards Rabanastre. Once they made it back to the city they started speaking about what transpired.

"That can't have happened. Garbranth is dead already," Penelo said hysterically.

"I think Zemus might have revived him for some purpose in this war. Possibly to replace Basch. We need to get to the palace now," Vaan said.

They started running through the city and made it near the castle when the sky turned black. They both started looking around when a voice behind them spoke in a low tone.

"Your world is doomed to The Void. I know this and soon you will as well. However I can offer a way to save the entire universe. You must meet with Queen Ashe and tell her that I wish to speak to her," the voice said in an icey tone.

Both Vaan and Penelo where paralyzed with fear and couldn't bring themselves to turn around look at the person behind them.

"Who are you?" Both Vaan and Penelo asked the voice.

"My name is Inako," the person behind them said before leaving them.

As they let out a breath in relief a shadow passed by them without either of them noticing it. After that incident they made it to the palace and got confronted by a guard.

"Where were you two? Queen Ashe has called a meeting of all our strongest warriors and you were missing. Get to the throne room now before she gets you get sent to prison," the guard said.

"Alright," Vaan and Penelo said.

Vaan and Penelo ran quickly through the confusing hallways of the palace until they reached the throne room.

"Vaan, Penelo you are ok. Good. Now come here we need to plan and get ready for an assault on Zemus's forces," Ashe said while sitting at a small table with their other friends at it.

"Ashe there was a thing that wanted us to say that he wanted to meet you. He said his name was Inako," Penelo said.

Before anybody could say anything the palace shook with incredible force and Zemus's voice boomed through the hallways.

"Queen Ashe surrender your kingdom to the Void now or else we will slaughter everyone and consume your world into the Void anyway," Zemus said.

Author's note: Hopefully this helps introduce charecters better and is better than how it was before. Please review.


	6. Ivalice's last rest

Chapter 6: Ivalice's final rest

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. That's it. The rest is owned by their respective owners.

(Outside Rabanastre)

"You won't break them that way Zemus. We both know they will fight till their last breath to survive and stand against your darkness," a dark figure said standing next to Zemus.

"You honestly think that you would be able to break them. Ha. If I remember correctly pawn, you thought that the idea of using The Void itself was a recipe for disaster. Now look at us. Over half of this universe has fallen to our power and within a few more months we will rule everything," Zemus said.

"You honestly are a fool Zemus. Just cause I am here talking to you doesn't make me your pawn or anybody else's tool. I am warning you one last time. Stop this and send the message to the rest of your group. If even one more world falls then I will have no choice but to kill you and everyone else in your group," the figure said.

"You can't threaten me worm. We both know you are weaker then us and have no allies to help you," Zemus said before calling in a few guards.

"You know that I am right in my questioning of your plan Zemus. And guards? You honestly think guards can defeat me?" the figure said.

"No I am sure you will kill them if they were here to kill you. However they are just here to escort you out. If our group wants you dead then you will die but until then leave us and annoy a creature you can actually have power over," Zemus said walking towards one of his guards.

"Zemus you know for a fact that in the end your group will just kill each other over power. Why bother with working together when you will all stab each other in the back the second you can?" the figure said as he put on a black hoodie.

"I don't have to explain myself to you traitor of the darkness. You just leave and never speak to me and my group ever again," Zemus said as his hand started glowing with energy.

"Farewell Zemus. The next time we meet it will likely be in mortal combat," the figure said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Fool. Thinks that his warnings and threats mean anything to me. Inako you have to learn that your time is over and a new era is rising," Zemus said as if Inako was still there listening to him.

"Sir, I have an urgent message for you from command," a messenger said while running up to Zemus.

"What is it? I have a kingdom to destroy and a world to swallow into The Void," Zemus said ready to kill the messenger if the news was unimportant.

"Seems like Cecil and his group have been spotted heading towards this world," the messenger said.

Zemus stood still for a moment before starting to laugh.

"This is getting more enjoyable by the day. First I get the ability to wipe out billions of people across thousands of worlds. Second I got to tell that sorry old fool Inako how truely pathetic he is. Now my old enemies have come to be slaughtered like lambs. Could this get any better?" Zemus said.

"We could have less psychopaths as leaders," the messenger whispered under his breath.

Zemus heard what the messenger had said and quickly ran up to him.

"Have you ever wondered what awaits you after death mortal?" Zemus said.

"Yes, Zemus my lord," the messenger scared out of his mind.

"I will give you the answers to your questions right now," Zemus said before grabbing the messenger by his neck and lighting his head on fire.

Zemus let go of the screaming man and looked at it with some bored interest. After a few minutes the messenger stopped screaming and died. Zemus snapped his fingers as his guards grabbed the corpse and took it outside.

"Soon all will fall to us," Zemus said.

(Inside the royal palace)

"Vaan, where is Inako?" Queen Ashe said.

"I don't know he just wanted to see you," Vaan said as he took out his katana and prepared for war.

"Basch get your greatsword. We are going to find this Inako and figure out if he will help us in this war," Queen Ashe said as she got out her sword and shield from underneath the table.

As Basch pulled his greatsword out he put on his helm. His black armor had a regal design to it and was very good at keeping his organs from being stabbed. Ashe put on a golden set of armor and instead of a helm she put on a small red ribbon.

"You weren't starting the party without me right?" a man said from the hallway.

"Come out and show yourself!" Ashe said.

A young man in a dirty red coat walked out from the hallway and flipped off Ashe.

"I am trying to help you. Why don't you fuck off and not insult me oh merciful queen?" the man rudely said.

"Who are you? Are you Inako?" Ashe said as she turned red from rage.

"Oh you wanted Inako? Well I'm sorry you got the much better one. I am Dante the demon slayer. Has a nice..." the man said before another man in a brighter red coat with white hair ran from behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"I told you if you ever tried to ruin our name with that line again I would punch you didn't I? Now sit quite pupil and let the actual adults conduct business," the man said before kicking the younger one in the chest.

"My name is Dante Sparda. My specilties involve eating pizza, demon slaying, and generally being a man of insanely stable sanity for being able to put up with my... student," Dante said with a hint of embarrasment in his voice.

"I am not your student. I am the better one here. You just wish..." was all the younger Dante could say before a giant shadow hand grabbed him and dragged him into the hallway.

"Sorry for the idiot. He is in his early twenties yet has the mind of a child," a voice that seemed to drip cold and dark emotion from it.

"I am not an idiot Inako," the younger Dante said before he started screaming.

No one spoke for a moment before Inako walked inside with his hand covered in pieces of clothing and a drop of blood.

"He will live. He just might never be able to feel at least one of his fingers," Inako said.

"So you are Inako. What did you want to see me for?" Queen Ashe said.

"I will give you help in your last stand in exchange for your services in a plan I have brewing to save the universe," Inako said.

"What is going on that you need us to help you?" Vaan, Ashe, Penelo, and Basch asked.

"I have a group of people that need to be stopped before all of existence is consumed in The Void. Zemus is just one of them," Inako said.

"How many can there be?" Penelo asked.

"25 members total. I know of 5 currently active. The others I think are waiting for their time to shine," Inako said as he paced around the room.

"We need to know what we are up against. We have seen some of Zemus's power yet we need to know all that you know," Ashe said to Inako in a questioning tone.

"Zemus: powerful mage. He is the group's expert in invading using magic and summoned fiends. There is Exdeath: the tree mage," Inako said before Vaan burst out laughing.

"Tree mage? You expect us to buy that?" Vaan said between bursts of laughter.

Inako looked at him for a moment before running up to Vaan and holding him up by his neck.

"I am being serious here boy and unless you wish my wrath you will be silent," Inako said before he felt a sword touch his back.

"Put Vaan down now," Ashe said ready to stab Inako through the heart.

"You will learn respect boy at another time," Inako said before dropping Vaan onto the ground.

"Vaan are you ok?" Ashe and Penelo asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I will live," Vaan said rubbing his neck.

"Haha, you finally got your ass handed to you old psycho!" the stupid younger Dante said.

His next few minutes of life were filled with incredible pain. The best analogy to it would be for you to imagine trying to eat the moon while it gets smashed into your face repeatidly. After a few minutes of pain the older Dante couldn't watch the pain anymore before punching Inako in the back of the head. That caused him to stop hurting the poor fool for a moment to look the older Dante in the face before asking a simple question.

"What? He is annoying and needed to be given a lesson in pain," Inako said.

"He needs to learn and mature Inako, not die a horrible excruciating death," the older Dante said in a almost paternal voice.

"Just because he is what you could have been doesn't make you his mentor or father Dante so back off now," Inako said staring down the older Dante.

No one saw it because it moved so fast but Inako was on the ground and Dante was above him with his fist extended.

"Understand this Inako, never tell me what to do. I'm only helping you because the universe needs it and because you will pay me. That is the only reason why I didn't stab you right on the spot. Now behave or I will get angry," the older Dante said commanding respect from everyone in the room.

Inako spent a few moments on the floor before standing up and looking at Dante with a look of rage and fear on his face.

"What about this Dante? I leave and you help out these 4. I will go get the other 2 and you can go die for all I care at the moment," Inako said.

The older Dante's response was to flick the god like being on the nose. Inako started shaking from rage.

"Damn you son of Sparda," Inako said before evaporating into shadows.

"Thank you old man. I didn't need it but thanks," the younger Dante said still on the floor.

"Old man? I am not even 40 yet. I fought off more demons before my 21st birthday than you have in your entire life. I may be older but that means that you should be looking up to me Mr. Demon killer. Grow up and become a man not a child," the older Dante said to the younger one in response.

The younger one didn't respond until the older Dante knelt down in front of him.

"What makes you think I haven't matured old man? I have had so much shit happen to me yet I get no respect from anybody. Tell me what makes you a better person than me other than your power," the younger one said.

"I grew up younger me. I can crack jokes yet be serious. I barely take care of myself yet you look like a drug addict who stopped caring about life a long time ago. I work, I fight for others, I have lost so much in my life yet can still crack a smile and cheer up others. You however just depress others and act like a badass when you haven't proven yourself. When you prove yourself maybe I will give you the respect you desire but until then I am your master and you are my student. Now come on get off the floor and lets help these people out," the older Dante said before grabbing the younger Dante by his shoulders and standing him up straight.

"Thank you Dante," the younger one said in a whisper.

"No problem. Now come on student we have to get these guys out of here and into the battle," the older Dante said.

"Vaan, Penelo do you have your weapons from when we killed Vayne on you?" Ashe said.

"Yeah. Masamune and the Zodiac Spear. You got yours?" Vaan asked.

"Its in my room and Basch always has his nearby," Ashe said as Basch took out a large greatsword with a sun icon on the hilt.

"Now hold on everybody before we march to war I have to let you onto a little secret," the older Dante said.

"What?" everyone in the room even the younger Dante asked.

"Whatever you have on you in this war is likely all you will have with you for the next couple of months. Any mementos of home and cherished items should be brought along if they have a purpose. No junk however. When this is done Inako is going to kidnap you all along with Fran and Balthier and send you on his mission. I'm not supposed to tell you that but you have the right to know," the older Dante said.

"I am sure we have almost everything we need. We just need a few more weapons and items and then we should be good. Anybody disagree with me," Vaan said.

"Not really," Ashe, Penelo, and Basch said.

"Then lets get those weapons and items and march to war," the younger Dante said before running into the hallway like an excited child.

"Don't run off like that younger me. Come back here," the older Dante said running after him.

(Chapter end)

Author's note: Longest chapter so far and hopefully the best at the moment. Thanks to the Unkowing Herald for reviewing the past 5 chapters and giving me advice. Go read his stuff its much better than mine and you will likely enjoy it immensly. (I so screwed up spelling that.) I am going to finish the Ivalice sub arc in one more chapter then we get back to the main story. Thank you for reading so please review and I have a poll on my profile right now so if you check that out it please answer it if you wish to. Have a good day.


	7. The Dark Trio

_**The Dark God, The Immature Man-Child, and The Demon Slayer**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Author's note: I wanted to split up the finale of this sub arc to better flesh out this final battle for Ivalice. This chapter includes: Answers to some questions (I won't say what questions are answered here however) and things that may make you hate me. A lot. Go read the Unknowing Herald now. Please. He is a good writer. Onto the chapter.**

"Why do you still live? All you do is cause pain and misery to others. Just kill yourself and leave us alone Inako!" the memory echoed in Inako's head as he walked around the empty streets of Rabanastre.

"I live because my death would just give you too much pleasure," Inako said to himself.

"How many have died because of your own sins? Billions, trillions, quadrillions? You lost count a long time ago didn't you?" the voice of his past said to Inako with venom tipped words.

"So many died yet their deaths won't be for nothing," Inako said trying to reassure himself.

"They died because you thought only of yourself when you revived those monsters. You have no idea on what you have unleashed and you don't care. You are just as selfish as you have always been you bastard," the voice stated as if it was fact.

"I needed them. I had no choice," Inako cried out.

"You had a choice and instead of doing the sensible thing you brought back from the dead some of the worst scum to ever exist. You cause nothing but death and destruction. You are no different from them," the voice said in a malice filled tone.

"I keep the balance of the worlds. They do nothing but destroy balance," Inako said as he held his head in pain.

"You know nothing of balance. You say you create and maintain balance yet all you do is cause chaos. Stop lying to yourself. Your brother was always the one who upheld balance while you tried at every step to destroy it. Now everyone is going to die because of you and you alone," the voice said in a calm tone of voice.

"Shut up and leave me alone! My brother is dead and gone. I have to maintain balance alone now so stop telling me that I just destroy balance! I'm the one that everyone will count on when the time is right," Inako screamed as a tear fell down his face and hit the hot stone street.

"You act like that yet you have seen the other worlds and other dimensions. You saw the fates of so many other versions of you and realized that you are alone in the multiverse. You know the fact that you are the only one with this much power and that other than your brother you were the only of your kind. Then you tried everything in your power to no longer be alone in the multiverse. Now look at you. No friends, no family, no body would care if you lived or died. You are nothing," the voice said as the malice in its voice seemed to drip off at every word it said.

Inako created a knife made out of shadows and said in a cold tone "I am not worthless. I have made mistakes in my life yet I won't let you try and break me. Now get out of my head."

"We both know that I will never leave Inako because I am you. Have fun with your battle. We both know how this war will end," the voice said simply before Inako felt a weight get off of his head.

"It doesn't matter if we stop The Void or not. What matters is that so many people are laying down their lives trying to save the ones they love. That sort of strength is all that we need to make our stand," Inako said to himself as he continued walking.

(Royal Palace)

(DmC Dante P.O.V.) (Sorry)

(Start DmC battle theme: Never Surrender)

I don't need them. I don't need to prove myself. Dante doesn't know what I have been through. I have lost so much yet what has he lost. As far as I know he has lost nothing and he should just shut the fuck up. I am a man. He is just the punk ass bitch who thinks that he is so much better than I am. Fuck him.

"Where are you youngling? We need to stay together or else we might get picked off one by one," I hear Dante yell in what seems to be an actually caring tone.

I know he is just faking it. Ever since I lost my world he acts like he cares for me yet I know he despises me. I am the younger one, the stronger one, the more skilled one, and I am not wearing such gay ass clothes. I wish he would just leave me alone and let me be by myself. Fuck him and everything he stands for. I touch my sword rebellion and think about gutting him and running away. It may be my only chance for freedom. I draw it and am about to go into a battle stance when I think again.

"Why am I wanting to kill him? Sure he is an asshole and should die for all the pain and suffering he has caused yet I can't bring myself to try and kill him. I need time alone," I said to myself as I put my sword away and started running as fast as I could out of the palace.

As I ran thoughts of killing Dante kept appearing in my head along with images of my own brother Vergil. He had gone crazy and had thought that humanity needed to be ruled by me and him. We fought a long and hard battle and in the end I was victorious. I remember every moment when I was stabbing him in the chest and was wanting more of his blood. I wanted to see my brother die horribly at my feet. Then my friend Kat made me stop and let him live. Her voice was the only thing that reached into my rage filled mind and convinced me to stop. So much rage and power filled my mind during that battle that I lost who I was. Devil Trigger: unleashing the demon inside of yourself. It fits with how I felt.

Inako walked by me and asked in a cold and ancient voice "Young demon slayer why are you out here without the others? You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I have to teach you another lesson in fear."

I looked at him for a moment and seeing that he had a look of cold indifference towards me I answered. As I told him everything that I was feeling I could swear he was thinking about how he would kill me. I just couldn't stop though. I felt like I was unable to resist telling him these feelings of mine and my life story to this ,for a lack of a better term, _god._

Once I was done saying all that I was feeling Inako walked up to me and looked me dead in the eyes. I prepared for my demise when he patted my shoulder and walked away. I thought I was going to get away scott free when he turned around and spoke.

"Get back to the others before your spine and eyes become best friends," he said before skipping away like a small school girl.

I sat there with an expression of fear for a good 5 minutes before I heard what sounded like Inako singing to himself heading towards me from where he ran off to. I quickly ran back to the palace. I don't care what happens there. I don't care if Dante is an asshole to me. I don't want that freak getting nearby me without others being nearby to save me.

(End song) (Sorry that it hurt so bad)

(Begin Seymour Battle theme)

(Devil May Cry Dante: the older one and the ,in my opinion better one, P.O.V.)

Damnit. I went looking for that younger more goth version of me and now I am in a trap set up by the group Inako was talking about. This is just going to slow me down. It was a group of living skeletons carrying large greatswords, giant green octopus/plant creatures with eyes and mouths, and a few well armed special forces.

"Hey guys can we make this quick? I have a young pupil of mine to find and drag back against his will," I said while thinking of the fastest way to defeat all of these foes without killing the humans.

"So you are the "Dante" that was supposibly with my younger brother. How pathetic. You could always join the side that can pay more and will in the end be victorious in this war for existence. Now fall for being a disgrace to my father's name," a man wearing a black jacket with blue highlights, white hair, pale skin, and blue pants said charging at me with a katana.

I jumped out of the way and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and then looked at me with a look of pure hate.

"Kill him now!" he yelled at his minions.

The octopus plant creatures blew purple breath at me. I remembered these things from a brief mention by Inako. Malbaros: carniverous plants that use their bad breath to incapacitate their target before devouring them. I held my breath and took out my two .45 pistols "Ebony and Ivory." I opened fire on the malbaros first while dodging the skeleton warriors attacks and trying to keep moving so the soldiers couldn't hit me with their high caliber assault rifles. After a few moments the malbaros died so i turned my attention to the skeletal warriors.

I pulled out my sword Rebellion and started dueling with the warriors. After a few strikes they broke apart. I turned to disarm the soldiers when I felt cold steel pierce my skin. I looked at my stomach and saw that the leader of the group of enemies had stabbed me while I was distracted. I felt pure rage as I heard his next words.

"Dante Sparda. You are a pathetic waste of good blood. When you reach hell tell Mundus that Vergil sent you," the younger looking Vergil said in a smug voice.

"You are using my brother's name, you claim to use my brother's sword, you even claim to not be a disgrace to the name. You are wrong _Vergil_, you are the most pathetic piece of trash and disrespect to that name in the history of the universe!" I yelled as I turned around and smacked him in the head with my fist as hard as I could.

He went flying into a nearby building as he left the katana in me. I forced it out and picked it up as the soldiers fired on me. I ran at the soldiers and started beating them all senseless. After all of them were unconscious I turned towards the disgrace to the name Vergil. I threw him one of the skeleton's greatswords and said the first thing that came to my head.

"You claim to have my brother's name yet you carry none of the honor he had. I was told about you by my pupil. You are a psychopath who only wants to rule. Well if you want to rule something then prove you are not a failure. Fight me you sorry excuse for a version of my brother!" I yelled as I held Rebellion and the sorry excuse of Vergil's Yamato.

He looked at me for a moment before teleporting away. I looked at the Yamato he was wielding before sighing. It would be best to give this to my pupil when I see him. Otherwise the pitiful failure of a Vergil might cause problems.

(End Seymour's theme)

"Help me!" I heard my pupil say as he ran towards me with a look of fear on his face.

I ran towards him and noticed Inako was staring at us from down the street. I felt a feeling of icy cold fill my blood as I looked at Inako. I shook it off since he seemed to give everybody that feeling whenever he wished to. I looked at my pupil and smacked him on the head.

"Never run off like that without permission again or else I will smack you harder," I said as I felt somewhat bad for hitting him as hard as I did. If I didn't hit him though he might not listen to me considering how he acts.

**(Chapter end)**

**Author's note: I am really dragging this out but this is the best place I can think of doing these moments to set up the rest of the story. Also go read The Unknowing Herald's stories. They are really good. But before you do please review and if you go to my profile I have a poll set up so if you have a few moments of free time could you please give your opinion on this story in reviews and the poll please. Thank you and have a good day Ladies and Gentlemen and Anything in between.**


	8. An experienced group of heroes

Death comes for us all one day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except for my OCs. Don't sue me! Damn I really need to find some way to make these interesting.

Author's note: Last chapter was an experiment to see if I could write a 1st person perspective and at the same time write it good. I shouldn't have experimented that much in this story and for that I apologize. If anyone liked that style please tell me so that it might be used in a future story. Now its time to get back on track since the last chapter handled a lot on what I needed to get done.

(In the skies over Rabanastre- Airship: Lunar Whale)

A group of 5 heavily armed and powerful warriors were staring down the blue skinned wizard Zemus. Each of these warriors had faced off with Zemus before and had managed to defeat him in his strongest form. These were heroes that had on multiple occasions saved their world from threats with the latest one being a battle against a being known as The Creator. Now they were a few years older and ready to avenge their home.

Each of these warriors had a unique place in their team that made them invaluable to the battle and in the end made this group one of the most powerful traveling parties to ever exist. Together any situation they encountered could be conquered. The leader of the group was a white haired man wearing white and blue armor, wielding a golden sword, was about 5' 10" tall, and was one of the strongest paladins to ever live. His name was Cecil Harvey: King of Baron, husband to Rosa, father of Ceodore (R.I.P.), and champion of the crystals. He had a look of utter hate and disgust at the sight of Zemus alive.

Standing to his right was his wife Rosa Joanna Farrell. She was wearing a long white robe, was wielding a bow made out of either blue crystal or was painted blue, was about 5" 4" tall, and was one of the best white mages to ever step foot onto the world. She was readying her bow to shoot Zemus between the eyes for killing her son Ceodore. To her right was Cecil's best friend, rival, and the only Holy Dragoon in existance. His name was Kain Highwind. He was wearing a set of white and blue armor, was wielding a white spear, was 6' tall, and had a look of anger on his face as he remembered all that Zemus had done.

To the left of Cecil was a young woman with green hair named Rydia. She was wearing a revealing green outfit (I won't describe it.), was carrying a whip, was 5' 8" tall, and was crying tears of rage and pain. Rydia was a powerful black mage and summoner. To her left was the last member of their team: the ninja king of Elban Edge Geraldine. He was 5' 9", had short silver hair, grey-blue and black armor, was wearing a grey cowl, was wielding twin ninja swords, and was trying to comfort Rydia. This group of warriors all had specific reasons why they wanted Zemus dead in the most horrible ways possible.

Cecil and Rydia lost their home, their son, most of their friends and family, and their planet. Kain lost most of the people he cared for and the world which he protected. Rydia lost a girl who was like a daughter to her, her hometown, her planet, and most of her loved ones. Edge lost his kingdom, most of his loved ones, his planet, and Zemus upset the woman he loves. All of them had a compulsion to kill Zemus is horrific ways yet none of them could shake the feeling that Zemus was planning on that and would use their feelings to his advantage.

"So Cecil how is your son? Ceodore wasn't it. Tell me did he ever heal from that cut to the neck I gave him," Zemus said as he enjoyed every moment of torturing Cecil and the others.

"I'm going to rip you head off!" Cecil screamed as tears streaked down his face at the mention of his son's death.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you broken like this Cecil," Zemus said as he dodged a slash from Cecil.

"Just die you bastard," Cecil cried out as he tried to cut Zemus into pieces.

Zemus just teleported out of his range and said "What about you Rosa? You lost just as much as Cecil, yet you don't even try to attack me. You must have hated your son then."

Rosa shot an arrow meant for Zemus's head as he said this. Zemus smiled and teleported out of the way to another part of the airship's deck. Rosa was crying from the memories of her son's slow and painful death caused by Zemus.

"Kain Highwind, my old minion. Tell me how do you feel knowing that you couldn't save anyone you cared about and will be alone until the end of your life? No one loves you, no one cares if you live or die, in the end you will always return to darkness. So why not join my side in this conflict and cast aside all your pretentious redemption talk and give in to what we both know is the real you," Zemus said to Kain in a charasmatic voice.

Kain responded by throwing his spear at Zemus and managing to hit him in the gut. Kain's spear glowed for a moment before it returned to his hands. Before he could attack Zemus again Zemus telported to another spot on the deck.

"No matter Kain. This wound is nothing compared to what I did to that little girl. What was her name again? Cuore was it? The poor girl screamed for her uncle Edge and her aunt Rydia. The poor thing. In the end I told her that they were never going to come for her since she was just a pathetic tool that they could throw away like a piece of used paper. Her last words were "Rydia, Edge... they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't." I cut her tounge out after that," Zemus said enjoying Rydia's and Edge's anger.

"You son of a bitch, I'll rip you throat out and burn your corpse. You will die for killing Cuore!" both Edge and Rydia said at the same time before attacking.

Edge threw large shurikens at Zemus before running up to him to cut him to ribbons. Rydia launched fireballs at the same time at him before trying to whip him in the eyes. Zemus countered with Blizzard spells to hit the fireballs and the shurikens. Then he teleported at the last moment so instead of Edge goring him and Rydia hitting him in the head, Rydia hit Edge in the back of the head.

"Ouch. Rydia!" Edge said as he held the back of his head which was bleeding slightly. The red blood stood out against his silver hair.

"Sorry Edge. I didn't mean to hit you. This time you throw something first and I'll smack hit in the face," Rydia said feeling a bit guilty she had only managed to hit Edge.

"Fools, you honestly think you can overcome my infinite darkness. All will fall to my group and in the end I will rule them all in The Void as life itself is snuffed out for good," Zemus said before launching a fireball at the royal palace managing to accidentally hit Inako in the head.

"Guys get into positions. If we fight smart we can kill this bastard," Cecil said taking command of the situation.

The 5 warriors got into position. Cecil and Kain took the front while Edge, Rydia, and Rosa stood in the back. Zemus stood on the opposite side of the ship and grew darker. He opened his cape and stood tall ready to fight the heroes.

(Battle with the 4 fiends: Final Fantasy 4)

Cecil went first and slashed at Zemus. The sword hit his cape and only managed to cut it a bit. Zemus went next and hit Cecil back with a fire spell. Kain attacked with his spear and hit Zemus in the gut. Zemus countered with the spell Aeroga. Kain got flung back into Cecil which knocked them both to the ground.

"Curaga," Rosa said. White orbs appeared above them and let out white dust that healed Cecil and Kain.

"Bahamut," Rydia yelled. A large gray dragon appeared from the air above Rydia and opened its mouth. A large blast of gray fire shot out of its mouth and hit Zemus.

Zemus backed up trying to put himself out when Edge started throwing large Shurikens. Zemus was stabbed in many vital areas from the hits. He yelled in pain and started turning darker.

Zemus started unleashing as many spells as possible. After his assault the heroes were nearly dead from the magical onslaught. They all looked at each other and nodded all having the same idea. Rydia and Rosa started preparing to cast spells, Edge reached into his pocket and prepared to throw more Shurkians, Kain jumped high into the air and aimed his spear so he would land on Zemus, and Cecil charged in with his sword.

"This is our strength and revenge for all our friends and family. The Final Fantasy," they all said as they all unleashed their abilities. (I did not make up the attack name. These 5 in FF4: The After Years can do this and this move is amazing.) Cecil slashed at Zemus managing to cut his neck. He jumped back as Kain landed and stabbed Zemus in the skull. Kain got out of the way for Edge to throw his Shurikens into Zemus's body. Rydia then set him on fire while Rosa healed them all. Zemus fell down and died from the wounds.

(End Battle with the 4 fiends)

(Victory Fanfare- FF4)

The heroes wiped their brows of sweat and prepared to get over to the royal palace when Zemus started glowing with dark power. Zeromus in his giant spiky ball form appeared and before they could react knocked Rosa off the airship.

(Begin Zeromus by The Black Mages)

Cecil stood dumbstruck for a moment before Zeromus used the spell Meteor to bring down the airship. Kain grabbed his friends and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. The Lunar Whale airship hit Rabanastre and took out a large chunk of the city. Cecil looked for the crystal that could weaken Zeromus when he saw that a small blue glitter from it as it fell from the falling Lunar Whale and hit the ground. Zeromus started casting Meteor and managed to destroy the building they were on. As they crashed through the building as it collapsed each one had different thoughts.

"I'm sorry Cuore," Rydia thought.

"I failed everyone," Kain thought.

"It can't end like this," Edge thought.

"Rosa, Ceodore. I will see you soon," Cecil thought.

(End Zeromus by The Black Mages)

Each one hit the ground hard. Kain managed to land relatively safely on his legs but the falling rubble broke many of his bones and trapped him under a few hundred pounds of rubble. Edge landed on a railing and broke his spine. Rydia hit next to Edge and broke her ribs. She passed out from the pain instantly. Cecil got off somewhat lucky. He hit a few beams on the way down so he hit the ground and managed to hit a wooden table. It was smashed from the impact of his body yet he was conscious. Zeromus was floating around the city destroying more of it as a harbringer of death.

Cecil staggered and started healing his allies and fixing their bones. As his allies were unconscious from either pain or exhaustion Cecil had to look for Rosa himself. He walked outside and saw the city of Rabanastre in ruins and on fire. He started walking around and saw that the streets had bodies in certain areas of civilians who were caught in the battle for the city. After a few minutes of walking around in the city he saw his lovely wife's body broken in the middle of the street. He broke down in front of her and started crying.

Cecil started healing her and used a Phoenix Down to revive Rosa. He felt for her pulse and felt a very faint one. He smiled and picked her up and carried her back to the building where his other allies were sleeping. Once Cecil had them all laying down in an area clear of rubble he passed out from exhaustion. As he slept he had nightmares about what Zeromus was doing and would do. In his sleep he grabbed his wife and held her as fear entered into his heart.

(Kain's dreams)

Kain was in an empty town with a monocromatic color scheme to it. He was walking around looking for his friends. There was no blood, no bodies, no evidence people had ever lived in the town except for the fact that it was clean. He found a piece of a gray crystal in his search. As he picked it up he heard a cold voice in his head.

"Kain... you are destined to die in this world. No one in your group will survive this battle. However if you do a few certain things you will return after the battle is done," the voice said in a strangely sad voice.

"What is it? I don't want to have my friends die. Tell me now please," Kain asked.

"You must teach this young man Vaan the things that will allow him to beat Zeromus. His destiny will involve fighting and defeating Zeromus. The group that Zeromus is a part of will destroy the universe if they can't be stopped. There is a chance to save the universe from The Void. Remember to not trust the dark one. He lies," the voice said as it slowly grew quieter and quieter.

Kain woke up sweating and noticed that Rydia and Edge were holding each others hands in their sleep to his right. On his left side was Cecil and Rosa hugging each other in their sleep as well. Kain stood up as he was in pain and stood guard over them.

(Cecil's dreams)

Cecil was standing up to Zeromus without any weapons or armor. He looked to his left and he saw Rosa kissing Kain while Rydia and Edge were bleeding to death from arrows in the back. Cecil tried to cast a healing spell to help them but instead of healing them with white light it started burning them with purple and black fire. Cecil looked at his hand and noticed as black armor slowly formed over his arm. Cecil looked at it in fear as Zeromus spoke.

"You are mine now like you should have been from the beginning my servant Cecil Harvey," Zeromus's dark and hate filled voice said.

"No, no, no," Cecil said as he saw darkness cover him and consume him.

"Child ignore the nightmare. We both know it isn't real. So stand up and fight Cecil," Rosa's voice said through the darkness.

Cecil started glowing white as the darkness faded off his body revealing him in his paladin armor. He pulled out a his gold sword and prepared to attack Zeromus as the dream versions of his friends and family faded away and returned as normal. He struck down Zeromus by stabbing him in his head. After Cecil did this a voice spoke again.

"Cecil... you need to help save the universe from the infinite power of The Void. Zeromus will win this world however 6 individuals must survive or else all will die. Save Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Balthier, and Fran. Without them Zeromus will slay one of the only hopes for the universe. Don't trust the dark one no matter what he says," the voice said in a warm and friendly voice.

Before Cecil could say anything his dream ended. He woke up and he saw Kain staring at them as Rosa was talking to him. Cecil stood up and walked towards them to join in the conversation.

Once he started speaking to them they told him what was going in their dreams.

"So something is wanting us to not help a dark creature and to instead find 6 people and teach whoever Vaan is how to kill Zeromus," Rosa said.

"Seems like it," Cecil said in a depressed tone.

As they prepared to wake up their friends some footsteps echoed behind them. Cecil, Kain, and Rosa got out of their weapons and ready to fight whoever it was.

A dark figure wearing black knight's armor walked up to them and said "My name is Inako. I am a god like being who controls darkness. I am also your only hope. As a symbol of friendship I think you would like this."

Inako touched his armor as a small blue crystal came out of the shadows that make up his armor. Cecil looked at Inako with a mixture of distrust and interest.

"How did you find this," Kain asked.

"I found it while walking around this destroyed city. I need you to help my group to save the world from The Void," Inako said.

"The Void..," they said as all had heard the term in their dreams.

"If you wish to save the universe and get back all your friends and family you will meet me at the royal palace in 5 hours," Inako said before fading away into the shadows.

"So what do we do Cecil? We can't trust him yet he might help us save the universe. Do you have an idea on what to do," Rosa asked.

Cecil stood in silence.

(Chapter end)

Author's note: The end is next chapter. For real. This was the last I needed to do and I hope to have made it my best chapter yet. If any charecters are out of charecter... well I never said I am good at writing people in charecter. Also I want some suggestions on music to use in the final chapter of this first arc. Any suggestions and reviews are welcomed along with criticism. Also go read stories made by The Unknowing Herald. He is a good writer and I enjoy his work and his help with telling me how to improve this story. Thank you and have a good night. Also this is the longest chapter and this is for the over 400 views this story has gotten so far. Thank all of you, my readers.


	9. End of Ivalice

The war for Ivalice and the end of a legend

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Inako and Kos. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.

Author's note: Over 450 views! Woohoo. This next chapter will conclude the sub arc about Ivalice and will reveal to all of you a few plot points. Now sit back and enjoy the end of this battle.

(Outside Rabanastre)

"Listen up you insects. Zemus has lost control and has changed into a monster. That means that now you listen to me alright," a 4 foot tall white humanoid with purple areas on his head, arms, and torso said in a cold and calculating voice.

"But Frieza aren't we supposed to see if Zemus has lost control and isn't just flying around laying waste to Rabanastre just for the hell of it," one of the high ranking generals in the army asked in a fear filled voice.

Frieza pointed his finger at the man. Cold sweat dripped off the man's scar covered face as he got on his knees and started begging Frieza for mercy. The man started crying as Frieza just stared at him with a look of amusement on his face.

"What's your name again general?" Frieza asked as he put his finger down.

"Avery... my name is Avery Smith my liege," the general said as the fear striking his body made his graying hair stand up.

"Tell me Avery what world do you come from and do you have any family?" Frieza asked calmly.

"I...I come from one of the Earth's. I have a wife, 2 children, and a grandchild on the way," Avery said as he tried to make himself look smaller but since he was over a foot taller than Frieza this was difficult.

"And why did you join our army Avery?" Frieza asked as his red eyes seemed to pierce into Avery's soul.

"I was promised my family would be spared and we would live under the rule of your group sir," Avery said as he started realizing where the conversation was headed.

Frieza pulled out what seemed to be a headset with a red screen that would go over the eye of the user and said into it "Note to self, eliminate the family of Avery Smith for defiance against me."

Avery stood up and pulled out his sword and tried to strike Frieza while yelling "You won't hurt my family you son of a bitch!"

The sword hit Frieza's neck but didn't cut it. As Avery looked at Frieza he saw Frieza's finger point at his heart.

"The death of a traitor is always enjoyable. I'll make sure to send your family your body before I execute them for treason," Frieza said before a beam shot out of his finger and went through Avery's chest.

Avery stumbled for a moment before he fell onto the ground dead from a beam through the heart. Frieza looked the body for a moment before turning away from it and back to the troops.

"Any more imbeciles wanting to die trying to question my orders?" Frieza asked in a voice tinged with some anger.

No one spoke up even though some wanted to defy him. None were willing however to risk fighting the powerful alien.

"Good. Now we attack Rabanastre. Capture only those that wish to work for us. All others you kill on sight. If you see a dirty Saiyan monkey, a young woman in a red dress, or that pesky dark god you contact me immediatly. I want to kill them myself understood. If any of those three are injured when I see them then you all die understood?" Frieza commanded.

"Yes Lord Frieza," the army said before marching on Rabanastre. Assorted monsters joined them as all together they formed an army of over a million strong warriors all ready to take the last surviving civilization of Ivalice.

(Royal Palace: 6 hours earlier)

Vaan looked at Penelo. Both of them were wearing heavy armor and had their best weapons ready to fight what may be their last battle. They were however ready to die fighting. Vaan felt like he had to say something to Penelo before what was likely going to be the end for them.

"Penelo in case we die here I wanted to say that I wouldn't trade any of the time we have had together for anything," Vaan said as a tear ran down his face.

"Vaan... I feel the same way. And we won't die here. We have defeated gods before we can handle whatever Zemus has to throw at us," Penelo said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh look at the two little lovebirds sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I... OW!" the younger Dante said as he ran up to him before getting punched in the back of the head by the older looking Dante.

"Shut up my student. You just ruined a nice touching scene between those 2. You will have to do one thousand push ups after we are done with this," the older Dante said.

Before anybody else could speak Ashe and Basch walked behind Vaan and Penelo. They had their best weapons out and were ready for war. Basch had a great sword while Ashe had a sword and shield. The group was almost complete and were ready to battle against the forces of evil. However before they could strategize Meteors rained down all over Rabanastre from a giant spiked ball floating through the air. A giant airship crashed into a part of Rabanastre and took out a large chunk of the city. As the area where the ship crashed was the area where the survivors of the battles were. They ran towards it and tried to save any others.

(Present)

Vaan wiped ash off of his forehead as he tried to desperatly move more rubble out of the way. So far they had only found 25 survivors. There was 7 children, 12 men, and 6 women. All the others they had found had either died from the impact, the explosion, the fires afterwords, the rubble crushing them, or from lack of oxygen under the rubble. Vaan heard a voice from under some nearby rubble and hurried trying to save the person.

After removing the rubble he saw a young woman with the skin of her chest blown off. He could see her lungs moving beneath the rib cage and could see she was barely holding on to life.

"Kill me. Kill me please. The pain. Make it stop," she said as she was breathing heavily and was pained by each breath she took.

Vaan tried to heal her with Cure spells yet all it managed to do was make her stop hurting so much.

"Thank you...," she said before she died from blood loss.

Vaan pulled out a orange feather and was about to use it when a meteor hit the body and more rained down around them. Vaan ran towards his friends and tried to take cover. High above them was Zeromus who wasn't even aiming at them and was just trying to destroy more of Rabanastre. After a few minutes the meteor shower left as the shape of Zeromus floated away from them. As they tried to catch their breath a voice came from nearby.

"You have been handling Zeromus have you? What is your names?" Cecil said as him and his group walked to them.

"Who are you?" Vaan asked.

"Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Edge, and Rydia," Cecil said pointing at each member of his group.

"Rydia... would you like to come with me and maybe... ow!" the younger Dante said while trying to hit on Rydia before Edge smacked him.

"Our names are Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Dante, and that idiot is Dante," Vaan said.

"Vaan... I need to teach you something," Cecil said as he took out a small blue crystal.

"What? We just met and the city is going to pieces. What do you need to teach me," Vaan asked.

"A way to kill Zeromus. Supposibly me and my friends and family here are not going to survive this so we need to teach you how to defeat him," Cecil said in a voice filled with doubt.

"Zeromus? That's what that monster flying around is. Must be under Zemus's control," Vaan said in a voice filled with spite.

"That is Zemus. We killed him but his rage brought him back to life as Zeromus," Cecil said as the younger Dante started getting beaten by Edge for attempting to seduce Rydia.

"Alright. How does something like that happen? I mean you killed him and you are acting like this has happened before," Vaan said in a confused voice. Rydia and Edge were beating in the younger Dante's head in for touching nearby Rydia's waist.

"We have dealt with him before. We killed him back in our world quite a few years back and became Zeromus. He is hatred itself given life. Only the crystal's light can render him vulnerable," Cecil said as the younger Dante was about to grab Rosa's leg. Kain stabbed his hand and kicked his face in. Cecil walked up to the younger Dante and stomped his spine.

"Let him live ok. If we don't die in the war then you can go all out on him ok," the older Dante said in a upbeat and optimistic tone.

They stopped beating on the younger Dante and took a few steps away from him. Cecil looked at Vaan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to use this crystal on Zeromus by concentrating on your light and letting the crystal fill with your light. Then you throw it onto Zeromus and it will morph him into a solid form that is grotesque. After that you must defeat him understood," Cecil said in a grave voice.

"Alright. Why do you trust me to do this?" Vaan asked in confusion.

"I told him to," Inako said from nearby the group as he walked towards them with two people in brown cloaks.

"Why? And who are those people with you?" Vaan asked.

"I have my reasons and these two people are my secret weapon. There is about a million of our enemies marching on the city. We need to evacuate these last few survivors to The Strahl and my airship. I am currently modifying The Strahl to be capable of travel between worlds," Inako said as he paced around the group.

"Alright. Everyone who is evacuating come with me and Basch. Everyone else can you buy us some time by holding off some of the soilders," Ashe said as she took command of the situation.

The surviving civilians followed Ashe while she and Basch prepared to start moving.

"Where are the airships Inako?" Ashe asked.

"I have them at the Royal Palace gates. You have less than 5 minutes till the army gets here. Go now," Inako said pointing towards the Palace.

Ashe, Basch and the civilians ran towards the palace as the remaining heroes started discussing strategy.

"Look you go to the palace next as we hold them off ok. Make sure those civilians get off this world. Vaan we are trusting you to do this ok," Cecil said.

"Alright. Penelo come with me once we head there," Vaan said as he pulled out a rifle and looked over the corner. A large army of human soliders, Malbaros, skeletons, zombies, and large mechs.

"Everybody we head to the palace in groups of 2 ok. Go every minute and we might survive," Inako said as Vaan fired and hit a Malbaro in the mouth. It didn't kill it but it did damage it.

The final battle for Ivalice has begun.

Vaan put away his rifle and pulled out his katana "Masamune" and got into a combat stance.

"Firaga," Penelo said as a large stream of fire came from her hand and hit the area in between Vaan and the army. A wall of fire shot up giving them some time.

"Aero," one of the soliders said as a ball of air blew the fire out. All the fire had done was made the army stop for a moment.

Penelo got into her combat stance with her spear ready to stab anything that got close. The younger Dante and the older Dante walked up behind them and opened fire with their pistols. The older one aimed at the monsters only as the younger one aimed at the humans. The army went for cover as they pulled out bows to fire on them.

"Its your turns to go. Now hurry," the Dantes said.

Vaan and Penelo started running towards the palace as the Dantes started taking out the enemies one by one. The bow users fired and managed to hit the older Dante in the heart. He looked at the arrow for a moment and laughed.

"Haha. That tickled a bit," he said as he charged at them with his sword Rebellion and started cutting their bows. He was about to punch one of them out when a bullet hit between his eyes.

"No killing the humans," the older Dante said as he ran back towards his younger self and punched him so hard he knocked him out instantly. The older one turned towards the army and tried to hold them off for a longer time. A blast of holy light hit some of the monsters as a blast of blue energy hit into the army. The two figures in brown cloaks walked to them and said in emotionless voices "Go now."

Dante got the feeling that these two were extremely powerful yet enslaved. He walked in front of one of them and took off the hood. It was a young woman with blonde hair and grayed out without pupils. She had a simple silver crown on her head that seemed to be glowing slightly. Dante looked at it for a moment before grabbing part of it and pushed down on it. It broke and the girl's eyes changed color and she regained her pupils.

"What? Why am I here? No not again," she said as she saw the parts of the crown land in front of her.

"I don't know but I would recommend getting your friend out of here," Dante said before a black fireball hit him in the face.

"You idiot! These two aren't easy to have yet you just ruined my plan. Now we have half the firepower we need. Don't you dare take that crown off of him Terra," Inako yelled.

"He needs help. You can't control us any more," Terra yelled before taking the hood off of the other figure. He had black spiky hair, and eyes without anything but white areas.

"Thunder," Terra said as a small shock of electricity hit the crown and fried its circuits. It then broke into two parts that hit the ground with a light clang. Inako grew darker before he calmed down.

"Terra... you know I need both of you or else my plan will fail. I treated you better than Kefka right? Hell I even gave you freedom when not on a mission. So either put those crowns back on or I will force them on and not give you any freedom at all," Inako said before he got hit in the back with a few holy arrows courtesy of Rosa.

"You won't enslave anyone dark one. I see why we aren't supposed to trust you," Rosa said readying her bow to hit him in the head.

"Why do you hate me so much? The ends justify the means in this situation. I need to save all of existence. So what if I break a few eggs? In the end survival is worth any sacrifice," Inako tried to justify to them.

"Holy!" Terra yelled as six orbs of holy energy hit Inako in the head and knocked him back. The soldiers came ever closer as they pulled out their swords and readied for close combat.

"Stop!" Frieza's voice came from the center of the army.

"Oh shit," Inako said before aiming his hand at Terra and Goku.

"I send you to a world without day. There you will sleep for three weeks before awakening without any memory of this battle and the people you have met here," Inako chanted as a dark orb covered Terra and Goku before it disappeared along with them.

"Where did you send them Inako?" Dante asked.

"I will tell you once you and your younger version of yourself get to your ship. I already told you the situation. I have two options for you. One is you go and continue with my plan and help save the universe from The Void while helping convince Goku and Terra to work with me. The other is for you to take your younger form and leave. Which will it be Dante?" Inako asked as Frieza saw the lack of Goku and Terra.

"You killed the monkey before I could. You also killed one of our tools. Dark god, you will die for that!" Frieza said as he held his hands above his head.

"They don't have enough time to get out of here Inako. You have doomed us all with your slave crowns!" Dante yelled before pulling out his pistols and shooting at Frieza. The bullets his Frieza yet they caused no damage to the alien.

"We'll hold him off," Cecil's group said.

"Frieza is a powerful alien emperor. He is more powerful than Zeromus even. You will die in this battle. Are you still sure you want to fight him," Inako asked.

"If we die we will die saving innocents. It isn't a fight we will just lay down and die in. Just run on ahead and we will meet you at the Royal Palace in a few minutes," Kain said before throwing his spear at Frieza.

"What?" Frieza yelled once it smacked into him and made him drop his arms to his side.

Kain made his spear reappear in his hands before jumping high into the air.

"You fools honestly think you can beat me, Lord Frieza. I am on another plane of existence compared to you. Now die you fools," Frieza said before dodging Kain's jump attack.

Frieza wrapped his tail around Kain's neck and started choking him. Arrows from Rosa hit him and actually managed to sting him a bit thanks to their holy power. Frieza threw Kain at her and he collided with her and almost killed them both from the impact. Edge threw shurikens at Frieza as Dante carried his unconscious younger incarnation towards the palace. Inako smiled at Frieza before throwing Cecil a small black orb that pulsated with darkness.

"What is this?" Cecil asked as it seemed to be reaching towards Frieza.

"Dark matter. Hit Frieza with it and it will hurt him a lot. Like as much as your wife would hurt you if you tried to break up with her for Rydia," Inako said before ducking a swing of a sword to his head from Cecil.

"Shut up," Rydia and Cecil both said.

"If you are done annoying me and having your pathetic excuse for a sad farewell to each other I think I was killing you all," Frieza said before shooting a pink beam from his finger. It hit Edge in the chest.

"Edge!" Rydia yelled as she ran to Edge.

Edge stood still for a moment before he fell down dying.

"Edge stay with me. Cecil heal him," Rydia yelled as Edge was bleeding from the wound heavily.

Cecil ran up to them and was about to heal them when Frieza charged at them and smacked him aside with his tail. He turned his gaze towards Inako and smiled.

"You will die for betraying us dark god," Frieza said before he punched Inako into a nearby building.

"You were never supposed to be alive again. You should have stayed dead you monster," Inako said as he held onto his side as black blood flowed from it.

"I live again only thanks to you dark god. All of us live thanks to you and your own mistakes. Now I will repay the favor by killing you first," Frieza said while walking slowly towards him.

"Haha. Frieza I think you have me mistaken for some sort of hero. See you," Inako said as he faded into shadows leaving Frieza staring at the rubble.

"NO, NO, NO," Frieza yelled as he started attacking the rubble with beams.

"Curaja," Rosa said as she healed all of Cecil's group.

"You dirty ingrates. I'll kill you all for defying me and then I'll blow this world straight to hell," Frieza said as it seemed like something in his mind broke.

Before any of them could react Frieza broke Rosa's neck with one punch. He turned towards Kain and smacked him into the ground with his tail. Cecil hit him in the neck with his sword. The sword broke on impact as Frieza's red eyes glowed for a moment before beams shot out of them and hit Cecil in the head. Rydia hit him with her whip while Edge slashed at him rapidly. Frieza seemed to get pissed off from this.

Cecil's body hit the ground as he thought in his last moments about his family and how he had lost his world and son. It was in the catacombs on the moon were they had fought Zemus for the last time. What they had walked into was what was left and rotting of Ceodore and Cuore. Ceodore had bleed out from a slash to his throat and had his chest ripped open. His heart was out and was laying on the ground in front of him. Cuore was worse off. She had her tongue cut out, her eyes gouged out, and no skin left on her back. They had tried to revive them yet they had come too late. Memories of this and his rage flooded into Cecil as darkness flooded his heart. Frieza was part of the group responsible and had killed his wife.

Frieza kicked Edge into Rydia and ripped the whip off of his neck. He started walking towards them when a dark blast of energy hit him. Cecil was standing up as parts of his flesh were hanging off of his face. His armor turned half black as Cecil was giving into the darkness. Frieza looked at him for a moment before laughing at him. Cecil roared in anger and slashed at Frieza with both darkness and light. The hits gave Frieza a few scratches before Frieza counter attacked. He smacked Cecil to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you for killing my wife. Then Zeromus dies next. Then I'll take down all of your god forsaken group and make you suffer," Cecil said as his eyes turned darker.

"You know I think I don't need this any more. I'm just going to cut my losses here and blow this planet to kingdom come," Frieza said as he flew up into the air and charged a giant ball of energy. His soldiers ran in fear as some of the monsters started attacking them in the hopes that they would be given mercy from Frieza.

"Edge... this is the end," Rydia said as she held onto Edge in fear.

"Rydia... I love you. I'm sorry that we died this way. But hey we will get to see our family again," Edge said holding onto her and trying to reassure her.

"Die Frieza," Cecil said as he launched more orbs of energy at Frieza. The blows did nothing to him.

Kain stood up barely alive and was bleeding heavily. He jumped up at Frieza intending to hit him in the heart.

"Farewell fools," Frieza said as he launched the orange energy ball. It hit Kain in midair and vaporized him slowly as it descended onto them.

Near the Royal Palace the airships took off and left the atmosphere. Frieza didn't notice and was instead laughing at the deaths of his enemies. Cecil tried to attack Frieza yet all his attacks were absorbed by the giant death ball of energy. The ball hit Ivalice as Rydia and Edge kissed each other for the first and last time. The energy ball vaporized them and all the soldiers. Ivalice started glowing as pillars of fire shot out of the surface. The Void opened around the impact zone absorbing the rubble as Ivalice exploded leaving nothing left except for Frieza who was laughing like a mad man and Zeromus who was floating around just attacking with Meteors the rubble of Ivalice. After a few moments Zeromus and Frieza entered The Void and headed back to base.

(The Strahl: In the space high above where Ivalice once was)

Everyone on the ship felt tears falling from their eyes as they saw their home world explode.

"No, its over. Who did this?" a sky pirate dressed in leather armor said as he saw the world he loved in rubble. His name was Balthier.

"It must have been Zeromus. We need to hunt him down and kill him for this. For Ivalice!" Vaan said as tears streamed down his face.

"For Ivalice," Penelo and Ashe said.

"For Dalmasca," Basch said in a tearful voice.

"For all that died during this," Balthier said in a voice filled with rage.

"And for all that may die during this battle," a rabbit eared, dark haired woman who was sitting next to Balthier in a somewhat heavy accent.

"Zeromus must die," they all said together.

"I may be able to help you with that," Inako's voice came from behind them.

They all turned around and saw him with a small orange ball in his hands.

"Put this on your dashboard and follow it to the location provided. It will be a large spaceship that is a base of mine. Then if you wish to hunt down Zeromus then you will join my effort to defeat him. Once I get prepared I will send you his location and hopefully some help to defeat him once and for all. The same with Dante as well," Inako said before tossing the ball to Ashe and then fading away.

Ashe put it on the console of the ship and it opened up. A orange arrow pointing away from Ivalice appeared in it. They followed it and as it led them all the way to Inako's base the only thing on their mind was revenge. After 5 days they were almost out of food and water when they saw a giant silver orb with a docking bay. They flew into it as their fates were sealed. Now they were with Inako and under his control.

(Chapter end)

Author's note: The Ivalice sub arc is finished now. This story has over 450 views now and I thank all of you for reading. Thanks to The Unknowing Herald for reviewing. You should read his stories. I would reccommend Normalcy? Extremely Overrated. But before you do please review! Thank you.


End file.
